Instantly
by Guro-san
Summary: Stories based on songs and such! CH4: "You, a writer? Really now what kind of writer would you turn out to be you clot?" England replied, crossing his arms as well.
1. Pretty When You Cry

_Okay I finally decided to submit some crappy writing ;_; each chapter will either be based on a song or words my friends give me. Goddd these are embarrassing /wrists_

Pretty When You Cry by Vast

Red, warm liquid covered his hands and uniform, he studied the blood stained palms for a moment with cloudy unreadable eyes. He was either ignoring or could not hear the shaky swears and pain filled groans emitting from the man lying across from him. The Russian sat leaning towards him. Suddenly he let out a surprised gasp; an almost childlike worried expression came across his pale, cold face.

"Alfred have I hurt you? Is hero alright..?" emotion dripped from his quiet words, his sick maniac-like smile gave away any signs of actual alarm or fear of the American being injured. Alfred clutched his left eye while glaring at the Russian. Blood dripped down his hands and onto his clothing. Ivan sighed like he was trying to talk to a stubborn, stubborn child. He gently picked up his prize, he had won. Alfred had lost and now it was all his to treasure and keep!~

Bliss spread through Ivan at the thought of how he now owned something he had always sought after, even since the Cold War began. He loving kissed the detached eye of Alfred, without being fazed by the sight of a blood splattered human eye. He studied the brilliant blue color, admiring the beauty.

As if it were some sort of trinket, Ivan tenderly placed the eye in his shirt pocket. Alfred gaped as disgust and hatred filling his appearance. He wanted to beat the living hell out of that bastard and rip out his chilling eyes as sweet revenge. Then he'd feed them to Ludwig's dogs, he thought furiously, willing the agonizing pain in his eye socket to ease away. Suddenly Ivan was moving in on him, cheerful excitement danced behind his usually blood chilling eyes. America leaned away with a loathing expression.

"Da comrade, you are so pretty ven you cry like vat" he mused as he placed his strong, bloody, hand on the American's face. He began wiping away the tears Alfred had failed to notice. The American looked away, not wanting to meet the other mans stare. Without any warning what so ever Ivan suddenly pulled Alfred's wrist into a painful grip. He smiled with enjoyment as the American gasped and screamed with throbbing pain.

"I do not vish to hurt comrade," he cooed in his thick Russia accent that Alfred had never hated as much as he did now, "you are just so pretty ven you cry." He kissed away Alfred's tears lovingly, ignoring the shoves.

"Mine~" Russia smiled as he tapped the other man's nose to indicate who he was addressing. America spat weakly, finally giving up any protests. So pretty when he cries, so pretty when he's mine~

_...Sorry okay that was aweful, but at least I'm practicing? Haaa. Feel free to criticize, I'm sure my little ego can take it lol ;w;_


	2. Pretty When You Cry pt2

_Sooo it looks like alot of you wanted me to continue chapter one for some reason! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, really puts a smile on my face and more effort in my work! :'D ...But really I should apologize for this next chapter, I wasn't planning on continuing and didn't really have any ideas, so this might seem like it's going no where |D OTL _

Pretty When You Cry by Vast

Russia couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he pressed down on the other man's chest, causing him to slam backwards against the cold bare wall. Alfred looked so _lovely_ when he was frightened…with his wide blue eyes (well…eye~) and that trembling was just the cutest thing!

America shivered with repulsion as the Russian began to comb one of his large hands through his unusually messy blond hair, he tensed at the touch. Ivan began to hum some kind of Russian lullaby in a hushed voice, for a moment the other almost forgot about the agonizing pain coming from half of his face. Blood continued to drip down, leaving red stains on both his clothing and the bed spread. Russia didn't seem to notice.

The air was filled with the sourly sweet odor of blood. Every so often America let out a cry of hurt, wanting nothing more than to leave. To leave and to get his face fixed up to a less painful state. The Russian had won; therefore Alfred wouldn't be going anywhere unless the other desired so. Sickness overcame him as Ivan leaned closer for a kiss, Alfred could almost taste the cheap vodka.

Russia gave an eerie smile as he gazed down at his prize, his eyes were filled with an upsetting lust.

"Ah if only he vasn't so cocky" Ivan mused out loud to one particular, 'then maybe Hero vouldn't have bet he could beat me again. Silly Hero! Then maybe he vouldn't be in this situation, da? Then maybe he vould have this~" He patted his pocket to indicate he was referring to the recently lost eye. The air was beginning to smell foul with blood and human flesh.

"..Bastard" Alfred managed to speak up. In return for his unkind, but called for, comment Alfred received a sudden harsh grip around his throat. He gasped and choked for air as he found himself looking into those terrible icy eyes. Russia clicked his tongue disapprovingly, as if Alfred had just said something an immature child would say. When Ivan thought of it, America was very much like a child. So silly and arrogant~

"You are so difficult Amerika, just accept it, da? You are mine now, comrade, I vill continue to treat you as much." He said in a stern voice. Another kiss was placed on America's wound, causing a sharp intake of breath and a flinch from the hero. Russia smiled lovingly and stared for what seemed like a time without end. Finally he released his firm grip on the American's throat. Did Russia really love this pathetic man? He thought for a moment. Nyet, he did not. He was just so perfect and…and beautiful when Russia hurt him, when Russia made him cry.

"I love you~" Russia whisper as he drove his thumb into the gaping wound that was now Alfred's face. Screams filled with suffering echoed through the room as well as his mad mind, pleasure shone in dark purple pupils. Ivan was just so pretty when he lied.

_...Yeaaaah. I hope that was good enough? *feels like she's disappointing* The next chapter might be focused around Germany and America, and alot less gory fff |D if you want a certain pairing/character done just say so, even if I've already done something for them! Agian feel free to criticize~ ; u ;_


	3. Fast Food

_Woahhh sorry for not updating in a while! I'm just...busy haha;; and kinda unmotivated *sob*._

_I've never written for Germany before, or these two interacting, or anything really fluffy, sooo prepare for the worst! ; ~ ; loosely inspired by the song below, I barely listened to it while writing. Also did you notice the last chapter had exactly 666 words? Weirddd._

The Fast Food Song by Fast Food Rockers

A tall, broad German hesitantly entered the restaurant he had been told to visit. The sound of children laughing and playing could be heard from outside. The décor was the brightest he had ever laid eyes on. If the room were anymore crowded it would have taken him more than the minute it did to single out the person he was looking for.

Alfred waved, flashing one of his wide grins at the stoic man. Without delay said American jumped out of his seat to give a better greeting.

"Hey man! How you diggin' New York, pretty awesome right? Bet you don't got awesome restaurants like McDonalds in de vatherland, haha!~" he chirped loudly in a good natured tone, mocking Ludwig's accent near the end of his chatter. The German faltered with a response; despite how used to this kind of behavior he was becoming to be, with his brother and Italy constantly around him.

"…Hallo Amerika, you said dere vas important business you had to attend to..?" he said almost monotonously, avoiding Alfred's trivial questions. He couldn't help but give a

passing glance around the room, uncomfortable with the loud surroundings. What did Alfred need that couldn't be handled in a more private, quiet surrounding? But, he had insisted on meeting here and hadn't given Ludwig time to argue properly.

America blink before grabbing the puzzled German and leading him over to a table near the back, away from the noisy crowds and busy workers, he continued to go on about New York and McDonalds, Ludwig could barely keep up with him. He motioned for the other to sit with his back to the rest of the room before sitting himself beside him. Alfred smiled, Ludwig couldn't help but frown. He noticed how their hips rubbed together each time America stirred (which was a lot) and their elbows tended to touch. Ludwig felt the need to point out there was a perfectly acceptable seat right in front of them rise inside, but held back his complaint. After the one-sided conversation went on for what seemed like hours America paused.

"…Oh hey dude you're probably starving am I right? Yeah I'll go get some food, hold on!" he said as he jumped out of his seat without waiting for a reply.

"No, no vait Amerika dat isn't necessary." Germany made sure to say quickly, the thought of eating any of the greasy fatty food made him somewhat nauseous. The blond was either ignoring him or had not heard as he was still making his way to the counter. Germany continued to frown as he sighed dejectedly, and trailed after the American.

"You told me dat you had a reason for me coming here?" he reminded the American while they stood in line before Alfred could pull him into another pointless conversation that got each of them nowhere. He had flown from Berlin to New York to come here on America's demand, and it annoyed Ludwig that it was taking so long to get down to whatever business they had. Alfred blinked, like he had forgotten they had come to his favorite restaurant for anything other than fun, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah that...I just thought you could stand to have some fun for a change." He placed his arm around the German, which looked pretty awkward due to the height differences and Ludwig's obvious uneasiness. Alfred took no notice of the discomfort and leaned onto him, still flashing that idiot smile of his. Soon it was their turn to order, America with his usual and Germany with a bag of fries, much to his detest.

Ludwig wouldn't help but stare as the other stuffed his face full of greasy goodness; he would never understand how the American could enjoy such horrible food, growing up with England's cooking must have something to do with it. Although he did admit (not out loud of course) that America looked…nice. There are surely many more words that could describe how the American looked, but Germany couldn't bring himself to take the time to come up with some. Instead he focused on all the crumbs dropping out of Alfred's mouth onto the table and their clothes. He frowned with displeasure he examined the mess.

America blinked in confusion as Ludwig wiped the excess crumbs off his face with his thumb. Not that he mind, it just seemed pretty out of nowhere. He couldn't let but smile, seeing the stoic man focusing on his messy, greasy face. Alfred suddenly became aware of how…hot his face suddenly felt, he began to laugh it off carelessly.

Germany stopped, realizing exactly what he was doing. Mortification swept over him, his face began to heat up as America laughed. W-was he laughing at him? Possibly, probably…being around Feliciano's messy behavior must have created some habits...

He quickly murmured an apology as he looked away. America didn't seem to notice the other's embarrassment or how flustered the German became as a fry was brought up to his mouth. He blinked, not prepared for the American's sudden actions. Once again the self proclaimed hero wore one of his broad smiles as he waved the queasy fry in front of his companies face. It was still painfully clear how closer America was getting; did personal space mean nothing to him? Germany sighed, before taking the fry and reluctantly popping it into his own mouth, earning a pat on the back from Alfred.

_Baaaw sorry if that didn't make sense/wasn't good at all ;n; I wrote most of it while I was half asleep OTL but it's not going to go anywhere from here so I might as well submit it fff._


End file.
